Printing devices such as inkjet printers may comprise one or more printheads for depositing ink onto a print medium. These printing devices may be used in a wide variety of applications, and may include computer printers, plotters, copiers, and facsimile machines. Often a printhead forms part of a removable printer pen or cartridge. Certain printing devices feature print modes in which a portion of an image is printed during one or more passes of a printhead. In each pass of the printhead, which moves relative to a print medium, a swath is printed. A swath may be defined as one or more lines of pixels along a scan axis of a printhead where an image or image portion may be printed by the deposition of ink drops by the nozzles in a passing printhead along the scan axis. High-throughput print modes may print a series of parallel swaths, or overprint multiple swaths, that when combined form the image. When producing a printed output with such printing devices, it is useful to maintain a high image and/or print quality.